Sky High: The Next Generation
by TheAmazingEscapadesOfEggbert
Summary: You favorite Sky High Alumni's children are now freshmen themselves. Have a sneak peak at their adventures. Romance in later chapters.


Title- Sky High: The Next Generation

Summery- Our favorite Sky High Alumni's children.

Warnings- There _may_ be frequent spelling mistakes. Don't be too critical about that because I do not have a beta.

* * *

Kiliegh Smith woke up with her mother leaning over her face. Not a great way to the day that you've been dreading for your entire life. She knew that she was going to become a sidekick like her mother and father. Her mother could turn herself into a guniea pig and her father could glow...sometimes. Her twin sister, Kelley,would have no problem becoming a hero though. She had, unexpectdedly inheritedtheir grandmotherspower of invisibilityand her grandfathers wings. Kiliegh onn the other hand had inherited both of her parents powers. Thats right folks she could turn herself into a glowing guniea pig. 

"Mom, do you have to wake me up like that every morning"

"Well it is the only way I can annoy you enough to get you out of bed" Magenta Smith answered her daughter. Kilieghreminded Magenta a lot like herself at her age. Kileigh had her mothers skinny features but she resembled her father when it came to looks. Her attidude on the other hand was Magenta through and through.

* * *

"Hello Marilyn" Kileigh groggliy greeted her best freinds mother. 

"Good Morning Kileigh" Mrs. Peace answered. "Are you excited for high scool? I can't wait to see little Kyle off at at the bus stop. He said he would freeze me if I even walked a block with him. I think he has something planned for you on this walk to the High School bus stop." She said in a very suggestive voice that made Kileigh blush from the roots of bleach blonde hair.

* * *

As it turned out Kyle was just plain embarrassd by his mother and she reluctantly agreed to follow them to the corner of the street with her eyes. 

It bothered Kileigh to admit it but she was kind of disapointed that Kyle wasn't planning anything. It wasn't that she liked Kyle or anything but the way Mrs. Peace was talking it defantly was starting to sound like Kyle might like her. Not that she cared... they were just freinds.

At the bus stop they met up with the rest of their freinds, Emily Stronghold, Willie Tuttle (Ethans son), and Kileighs twin Kelley.

Emily had a pigeon in her palm and was speaking to it in her head. You could tell when she did this because her mouth moved but no sound came out. Only the pigeon could hear her. Kileigh had learned the hard way not to disturb her while she was in animal talking mode. At that moment a speeding bus rounded the corner.

"I hope thats not the bus to Sky High" Just as Willie finished the sentence though the bus stopped right before them.

* * *

Kileigh took a seat next to Kyle torwards the back of the bus. Emily and Kelley were seated in front of them and Willie was sitting across from them. 

"What do you guys think Sky High will be like" Kyle finally broke the nervous silence. We spent the rest of the bus ride imagining crazy scenes where everyone wore purple and thought they were going to save the entire city of Tokyo from a devastating earthquake when they graduated was one of the wackiest.

When they finally did arrive at Sky High it was nowhere near to as grand as they had imagined. In fact it looked like a normal high school except it was on a cloud.

They were met by tall red haired girl that explained the rules of Sky High then lead them to the Gym were they were to be sorted.

"Okay Freshmen, I want to make one thing absoelutely clear" A now elderly Coach Boomer shouted to a group of nervous newcomers. "My judgment today is law. If you don't like it... well thats not my problem. My decision today is final."

"Adams,Heater. Power Up"

Adams Heater walked onto the stage and 'powered up' but nothing happened. He said to give it a minute and they would be begging him to shut off his powers.

"SIDEKICK" Coach Boomer bellowed.

"You'll regret that" Heater hissed.

Kileigh was so nervous she forgot to watch the sortings. The words Peace, Kyle were the only ones that brought her back to reality. Kyle walked onto the platform and then ignited his left hand with fire and his right hand with ice. He became an hero easily. Kelley was next.

She took the stage and shot them all a confident smile. Golden wings had just grown out of her back but they were disapearing as fast as they had come. Although they weren't the only part of her body disapearing. Within seconds all you could see on the stage was Coach Boomer. Kelley was awarded the title of hero with a fond smile.

"Smith, Kileigh"

Kileigh walked shakily onto the platform and changed herself into a glowing guniea pig as soon as she was up there so she could get it over with as soon as possible.

"Sidekick"

"Stronghold, Emily" The room went silent but Emily didn't seem to notice. She was used to the attention being the firstborn child of The Cheif did get its publicity in Superhero magazines.

"What's your power?' Bommer asked obviously bored.

"I'm an empath and I can talk to animals"

"How sweet your're sensitive to emotions. Too bad that isn't a useful power. SIDEKICK"

Emily joined Kileigh in the sidekick grouping andshe askedEmily why she didn't tell Boomer she could fly and control nature as well. She toldher that she didn't beleive in titles.

"Tuttle, William" Willie had never told any of them his powers. Kileigh had always been very interested in what Willies powers could be. "We will start with you after lunch" Boomer finished.

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Preety much all of them. Though I do own the OC's and the plot.

TBC


End file.
